A wizard's pride, a witch's prejudice
by Lilyandthegiantsquid
Summary: Mr. Potter comes to visit his friend Mr. Black in the countryside; during that time he meets Miss Evans, a muggleborn and unsuitable witch. He falls in love with her from the start and says all the wrong things. She finds him arrogant despises him to the core. In a world filled with blood prejudice and war, will this ever change? Based on Pride & Prejudice by J. Austen.
1. Part 1 of 15

**A wizard's pride, a witch's prejudice**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the scenarios in this fanfiction, two brilliant women created them, Jo Rowling and Jane Austen. No copyright infringement is intended, this is pure mindless teenage fun.

**A/N: **loads of AU in this one, hopefully it will be worth the read. Also, this fic is dedicated to Adderley's face. 'Cause I'm weird like that.

**1.**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single wizard in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or (political) views of such a wizard may be on his entering a new neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their witches-of-age.

"My dear Mr. Vance," said his lady to him one morning, "have you heard? Grimmauld's Place is let at last!"

Mr. Vance replied that he had not heard until that moment.

"But it is," she continued, "for Mrs. Longbottom has just been there and she told me about it."

Mr. Vance made no answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" his wife all but cried.

"You want to tell me, and I have no excuse to avoid it." Mr. Vance said finally.

This was invitation enough for his gossipy wife.

"Why, my dear, you must know. Mrs. Longbottom said Grimmauld's Place is taken by a young wizard of large fortune from the north of England. He flooed down on Monday to see the place, and was so delighted with it, he agreed to Mr. Finnigan immediately. He is to take possession before October, and some of his house elves are to be in the house next week."

"What is his name?"

"Black."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single my dear to be sure; a single rich wizard. Four or five thousand galeons a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Vance," said his wife in a huff, "how can you be so tiresome? He must marry one of them!"

"Is that why he moved here, my dear?"

"Well of course not Mr. Vance, but you must visit him at once. He will fall in love with one of my girls; I must think of their marriages, especially with He-who-must-not-be-named breaking havoc all over England. We have to find them a safe home."

"Oh yes, a safe home but only with a wizard of great fortune. And if you wish to meet him, You should take the girls. Take lovely Miss Evans with you as well. But if he is stunned by your beauty make sure you aparate away, I do not wish to lose you."

"I am perfectly serious Mr. Vance, you must meet him. Sir William and Lady Greengrass are determined to go, and I would die if Mr. Black picks Mary before one of my girls simply because they met before."

Mr. Vance was an odd mix of sarcastic humor, reserve and caprice; the only person to really understand his character was Miss Lily Evans, his eldest daughter best friend. Emmeline had invited her to live with them after the girls finished their witchcraft training; she was muggle born therefore her family didn't understand her much. Besides with a war going she needed protection, and Auror Vance and his family could provide it.

The marriage's second daughter, Marlene, was still abroad in school. She was 3 years younger than Lily and Emma, and also much livelier. Her bubbly character had earned her a reputation very different from the one her sister had. Emma was known for her beauty and ability with a wand, whereas Marlene was famous for her chattiness and constant flirtation with young Aurors.

**2.**

Little after Marlene's return home Mr. Black and his party arrived at Grimmauld's Place. And one particular morning Mrs. Vance found herself in need of a calming draught. She was upset that they were still to make Mr. Black's acquaintance, and Mrs. Longbottom's girls were sure to steal the young wizard's attentions from her own witches.

Mr. Vance was carefully stirring the contents of a cauldron when the rest of the family entered the kitchen. Marlene was complaining, much like her mother, about not being able to pay Mr. Black a visit.

"Lily, when is your next ball?" Emma asked, fixing her blonde locks in place, to turn the attention elsewhere.

"Tomorrow fortnight, Emma, and I believe you were also invited to Mr. Greengrass' ball." Lily threw her a curious look, but caught to her intentions quickly. "Maybe we should ask Mary to come and help us choose our robes…"

"Perhaps you should not, girls. Mr. Black will go too, and asking Miss Mary to come will give her the advantage of knowing what you'll be wearing." Mrs. Vance intervened quickly. "Not that it matters, since we haven't made the proper introduction. This is very silly if you ask of me. He will not be able to ask any of you to dance. Such a pity." She added, and threw a pointed look at her husband.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear you think it's silly, since I went up there and met him today. A shame truly, because we will not be able to escape the acquaintance now." Mr. Vance said, and poured the draught in a glass for his wife to drink. He winked a blue eye at Marlene and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I knew it my dear Mr. Vance!" said his wife with joy, "I knew you would do it, for your daughters."

The rest of Mrs. Vance victory speech went unnoticed by Mr. Vance, for he left the kitchen without another word.

Emma looked at Lily again and couldn't suppress a smile. Her mother's and sister's attitude left a lot to be desired, but a new (hopefully handsome) neighbor was rather exciting news. Living in a country stricken by war was no easy task, especially in those conservative times when a witch Auror was frowned upon. Both young witches were craving for something new and exciting, and this Mr. Black from the north of England promised to be at least entertaining for an evening ball.

**3.**

The morning of the ball came quicker than expected, and the last preparations in the Vance household were interrupted by the news of Mr. Black's plans for the assembly. He intended to attend the ball in company of three witches and two wizards. The new information managed to upset the witches at Vancebourn, because how could any of them catch Mr. Black's attention if he was to be accompanied by three other women?

They had all seen him before, that one morning when he went to pay Mr. Vance a visit; he stayed for half an hour in Mr. Vance's private room. They were not allowed to meet him directly, for which he was thoroughly disappointed since he had heard rumors of the Vance witches' beauty. But Lily, Emma and Marlene spied on him from a window in the top floor.

When Mr. Black's party arrived at Greengrass Lodge that evening, Mrs. Vance was thrilled to know that the three witches that came with Mr. Black were his cousins: Misses Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, and Mrs. Pettigrew with her husband Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Also with them, came the most intriguing person of the entourage, Mr. James Potter, a wealthy wizard from the north and Mr. Black's closest friend.

Mr. Sirius Black was very handsome and gentlemanlike; he had unaffected and pleasing manners. He wore a set of dark blue robes and his black straight hair fell beautifully over his forehead. His aristocratic features and grey eyes lighted up every time he made a new acquaintance, genuinely pleased to meet new people. His cousins were refined witches, and they all had an air of decided fashion. His cousin-in-law Mr. Pettigrew merely looked the gentleman, but his friend Mr. Potter soon drew the attention of the entire assembly. His tall and impressive figure, with a handsome face, was attractive; but the rumor of his having a 10 thousand galeons a year made him, if possible, more interesting.

The admiration for Mr. Potter did not last the evening, because soon he was discovered to be rude and proud; he though himself above the people in the room and barely talked to anyone. His wealth and ownership of Godric's Hollow wasn't enough to make people enjoy his company.

Soon making himself known by the most prominent witches and wizards in the room, Mr. Black was enjoying the ball greatly. He had danced with many witches, Miss Vance included –twice-. On the contrary Mr. Potter had only danced in two occasions, one with Mrs. Pettigrew and another with Miss Black.

Miss Evans had been forced, by scarcity of wizards, to sit through two whole dances. And during one of them, she was sitting close enough to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to hear their conversation.

"Come on Potter," said Mr. Black, "I hate to see you standing there by this stupid manner. You had better dance!"

"I shall not, Black. You know how I detest it unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. I have already danced with your cousins, now they are engaged elsewhere. There is not another witch in this assembly that could put me through that misery again." Mr. Potter replied.

"Oh but it's not as fastidious as you think," Mr. Black countered in a happy manner, "For my honor, I had never seen such nice and talented witches in all my life. Some of them are uncommonly pretty as well."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Mr. Potter said, looking at the eldest Miss Vance.

"Yes, Miss Emma is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. But her best friend Miss Evans is sitting behind you and she is most agreeable, let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Who do you mean?" Mr. Potter turned around to look at Miss Evans, but quickly turned away as she met his gaze. "She is pretty, but not beautiful enough to tempt me. Go dance with your partner; don't let me distract you from her attentions. You're wasting your time with me."

After Mr. Black had returned to the dance, Miss Evans remained civil with Mr. Potter. Even still, she retold the story very eloquently to her friends, for she is of a most playful and lively disposition. And since she especially delighted in anything ridiculous, Mr. Potter was the new target of her jokes.

Everyone went back to Vancebourn in good spirits, and when they arrived, Mr. Vance was still up reading a rather complicated Transfiguration book. Mrs. Vance quickly narrated the events of the ball and Mr. Vance feigned interest. When she got to the part of Mr. Potter's conversation with Mr. Black, she turned to Miss Evans with a sharp look on her brown eyes.

"But I can assure you," she started, "That our dear Lily does not lose much by not suiting his fancy. He walked here and walked there, not talking to anyone and thinking himself so high and mighty! Not handsome enough for anyone to dance with! Oh, if you had been there Mr. Vance, you would have given him a piece of your mind."

"I highly doubt that, my dear, since he occupies one of the seats of the Wizengamot. But I am sure he is most disagreeable."

**4.**

When Emma and Lily were finally alone, the former could express her admiration for Mr. Black freely. She danced around the room with an infatuated look on her face.

"Oh Lily, he is just what a young wizard ought to be!" she started, "he is funny, kind, lively- and with such ease… what a fine upbringing he must have had!"

"And he is also handsome, it's almost unfair that his character is so complete." Lily exclaimed mimicking her friend's little dance.

"I was very flattered and surprised when he asked me to dance for a second time."

"Were you really? On the contrary, I was surprised he didn't ask you a third time. He seemed most delighted to be with you. You're 5 times prettier than anyone else that was in that ball. And of course you like him. Emma you like everyone!"

"My dear Lily!"

"It is true! You wouldn't recognize a fault in someone even if they were flaunting it in your face! I have never heard you speak ill of anyone in your life."

"I don't wish to be hasty, but I always speak what is on my mind."

"This is precisely why I'm so stunned by you. It's like someone cast a permanent Cheering charm at your spirit. It is natural to be affected by other people's follies, but you could say something nice about You-Know-Who if you set your mind to it! But please do not tell me you liked his cousins."

"Oh Lily! I promise you they are pleasant once you speak with them. Miss Narcissa Black is to live with her cousin, to administrate the house hold. I am sure we will find a very nice neighbor in her."

Lily listened in silence to his best friend. The three witches had impeccable upbringing, being sent to France for a proper education in witchcraft (Mr. Black and Mr. Potter had been sent to Durmstrang, an all-wizard school, where they met). Unlike Lily and Emma, who had been trained in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not as prestigious for it accepted muggleborn wizards. The three Black witches were very handsome, but they were as proud as Mr. Potter. They had a fortune of over twenty thousand galeons each, but had a reputation of spending more than they ought. And also the people they associated with left a lot to be desired. It was astounding that they even talked to Miss Evans; surely it was done because none of the undesired aforementioned acquaintances were present.

Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Black could not be 3 years over the legal age. And they shared a solid and steady friendship, even though they had such contrasting characters. Mr. Black liked Mr. Potter because of the pleasing and easygoing characteristic of his temper, and Potter appreciated him greatly. Sirius Black held James Potter's opinion in the highest regard, making him somewhat his superior. That doesn't mean Mr. Black was deficient, but Mr. Potter as sharp and clever as a hex. Black was sure to be liked everywhere he went, and Potter often made offense.

Like Misses Lily and Emma, they too spoke of the Greengrass assembly. Mr. Black was admired of the amount of beautiful witches and he had felt welcome in the ball; of course Miss Vance held a special place in his admiration. On the contrary Mr. Potter wasn't particularly impressed by the witches, for he found that some lacked in beauty what the others lacked in magical ability. He acknowledged Miss Vance to be beautiful, but he couldn't make a proper judgment until he saw her swish a wand.

With his friend's and cousin's approval, Mr. Black could pursue the new object of his affections without censure.

Reviews are like a permanent cheering charm on MY spirit, I swear leave one and make my day

Patty


	2. Part 2 of 15

**Disclaimer:** Psh, I wish I owned anything. Jo-Ro and Miss Austen are the light of my life.

**A/N:** I am so SO happy and thankful for your reviews. This story will have probably 15 chapters, each containing 3-4 parts. I will not abandon this, I swear. Remember folks, this fanfic is dedicated to Addy's face, and a special 'sup bbz' to Michaela this time as well.

**5.**

Not far from Vancebourn lived the Greengrass family. They were particularly intimate with the Vances and Miss Evans. Sir William Greengrass had dedicated almost all his life to wizard politics. During his time in London he made a considerable fortune and had risen to the honor of knighthood after he served as undersecretary to the Minister of Magic at the time. The title was felt, perhaps a bit too strongly by him. He left London and politics to live a peaceful life at Greengrass Lodge. He was civil to everyone and paid no mind to the Dark Lord's opinions.

Lady Greengrass was not particularly clever, hence her friendship with Mrs. Vance. She had 5 children, the eldest of which –an intelligent witch of about 27- was a close friend to Emma and Lily.

The morning after the ball was held at Greengrass Lodge, Lady Greengrass and her daughters flooed down to Vancebourn to discuss the assembly.

"Oh but my dear Emma, you started the evening quite well." Lady Greengrass said, making herself comfortable in the sitting room.

"You must mean of how she danced with Mr. Black. I was not surprised, I'll tell you." Mrs. Vance threw her daughter a loving look of pride.

"Mama!" Emma was startled by her mother's boldness.

"But do tell us, Mary, we know you heard Mr. Shacklebolt speaking to him!" said Marlene.

"If you want to know," Mary said smiling, a few wrinkles beginning to form around her blue eyes, "Mr. Shacklebolt asked him how he liked our ball, and the many pretty witches in the room. He asked which witch he thought the prettiest. Without a doubt Mr. Black replied the eldest Miss Vance was the most beautiful."

"Upon my word! That is very decided, do you not think?" Lily said, looking straight into Emma's eyes.

"My over hearings were more to the purpose dear Lily," said Mary, "To think of what you hear Mr. Potter say; to be only Tolerable!"

"Do not vex my Lily by Potter's ill-treatment!" said Mrs. Vance quickly, "He is much a disagreeable wizard. Mrs. Longbottom sat next to him for half an hour and he did not once open his mouth to address her."

"Oh mama, but they did speak. I saw him talk to her myself!" Marlene intervened again.

"Yes, because she asked him to cast a sobering charm on one of the musicians, she is not so good with them herself."

"Well, Mr. Black told me he is rather quiet around people he's not familiar with. When with his close acquaintances he is known to be agreeable. Charming and funny even." Emma said.

"I am not offended by him, but I wished he had danced with Lily." Tallulah, Mary's younger sister, spoke for the first time, heating her cup of tea with a simple charm.

"Perhaps another time, Lily." Mrs. Vance started, "but I would not dance with him if I were you."

"I believe, ma'am, that I can promise you I never will." Lily narrowed her beautiful green eyes. "I could forgive him for his pride, if he had not hurt mine."

Henry Greengrass, the youngest sibling of the family, walked into the room swishing his wand and making red sparks erupt from the tip.

"Well, if I was as rich as Mr. Potter is I would not care if witches thought I was proud. I would keep a pack of hippogriffs and drink a bottle of firewhiskey a day."

Mrs. Vance scolded him for thinking like that, and threatened to petrify him if she ever saw him hold a bottle of firewhiskey.

**6.**

The witches of Vancebourn soon waited on those from Grimmauld's Place. The visit was soon paid, when the witches arrived one morning by apparition. Miss Black and Mrs. Pettigrew formed a quick friendship with Miss Emma, but openly disliked her mother and younger sister. Miss Evans was barely tolerated because of her close relationship with Emma, but it was whispered among Miss Black's peers that the sole reason they didn't approve of her was her blood status.

Another recent development in Vancebourn was the evident preference Mr. Sirius Black showed for Emma every time they met. It was also noticed by Lily that her friend returned the special attentions, and it was obvious to her eyes that the acquaintance would soon become more.

Lily mentioned how happy and impressed she was that Emma had been able to avoid making a show of the forming couple, to her friend Miss Greengrass.

"It is all well my dear Lily, but she must be careful," Mary replied, "sometimes it is a disadvantage to be so guarded. Mr. Black does not know her character like we do, and she might lose her opportunity of fixing him if she's too shy. Black loves your friend, undoubtedly. But he might not do more if he's not given encouragement."

"He should be able to find out that Emma is partial for him. Even if she tries to conceal it."

"Yes, if he sees enough of her. But they hardly ever meet, and when they do it's among a large company of witches and wizards. She should seize every opportunity they have along or at least in a less crowded place, to make him fall in love." Mary smiled that wrinkly smile of hers, and took Lily's hand between her own.

"They've know each other too little to understand one another. Let's not hope that in time they come understand the mishaps of not showing affection. And if you ask me, I think in a few weeks they will not be able to hide it anymore. It will become evident to everyone around." Lily said.

"My dear Lily, let's hope they do. I wish the best for Emma always, like I do for you."

Occupied in observing Mr. Black's attentions to Emma, Lily was far from noticing she was becoming object of the affections of his friend, Mr. Potter. James, who had at first scarcely allowed to be pretty; who had thought her an untalented witch; who had looked at her to criticize and not admire her beauty. But no sooner than he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her round face that he began to notice how wrong he had been. He saw the bright and beautiful spark in her green eyes, shadowed by Lily's long lashes.

To this discovery followed others equally mortifying. He had said she didn't have a symmetrical form, but her tall and lean figure was certainly beautiful. In spite of her unfashionable manners, her playfulness and easy laugh captivated him.

Of this she was completely unaware. To Lily, Mr. Potter was just the man who didn't like to dance and had thought her too ugly to dance with.

James began to wish to know more of her. To learn and understand what was it about her that he liked so much. He wanted to talk to her, but before doing so he listened to a conversation she was having with someone else. This happened when they met again at Greengrass Lodge. It was a small gathering this time, but large enough to conceal him for a while.

"What does Mr. Potter mean," Lily said to Mary, "by listening to my conversation with Colonel Weasley?"

"That is a question only Mr. Potter can answer." She replied.

"If he does it again, I will certainly give him a piece of my mind. He has a satirical eye, and if he continues to stare he will startle me so much I'll have to hex him."

When James approached them later on, Mary defied her friend to mention such subject to him. This immediately provoked Lily to do it, so she turned to him and said:

"Do you not think, Mr. Potter, that I expressed myself uncommonly well when I was teasing Colonel Weasley to accept me in London as an auror?" Lily spoke.

"With a lot of energy, but during this time it is a subject which makes a witch energetic." Mr. Potter said, if he was startled he managed to hide it.

"You are so severe on us witches, Mr. Potter."

"Well it will be your turn to be teased soon enough Lily," said Miss Greengrass, "the dancing will start soon enough and I believe Col. Weasley will ask you to dance."

"What strange manners my friend has, Mr. Potter, comparing my eloquent words about women aurors with a simple dance routine." Lily smiled, "but of course I will not deny that I love to dance. If you'll excuse me."

Lily walked away with a smile playing on her lips. Soon enough she found Col. Weasley and he did ask her for a dance.

Mr. Potter watched the scene with silent dislike. Partly for the unpolished way of spending the evening, and of course because of what the new target of his admirations was doing. He was soon joined in his still manner by Sir William Greengrass, who didn't hesitate in starting conversation.

"What a fine way of spending the evening this young witches and wizards have." Sir Greengrass chimed happily, "Dancing! In this troubled times I cannot fathom a more innocent diversion."

"Indeed." Was Potter's only response.

"And your friend performs delightfully too!" he continued, referring to Mr. Black, "I do not doubt you are a great dancer yourself Mr. Potter."

"You saw me dance a couple of weeks ago, Sir, and it was here as well." Mr. Potter was clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes, indeed I did! Do you often dance at Godric's Hollow, Mr. Potter?" Sir Greengrass asked.

"Never, sir."

"A shame, it would be a great compliment to the place."

Sir Greengrass did not get a reply to this last comment, and frankly he wasn't awaiting one. Miss Lily had the misfortune of passing by when Sir William was struck with a gallant idea.

"My dear Miss Lily, why are you not dancing? Mr. Potter you must allow me to present this young witch as a very desirable partner. You can't refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." He took her hand and was about to extend it to a very shocked Mr. Potter, when she pulled back.

"Indeed sir, it was not in my immediate plans to dance. And believe me I did not come this way to beg for a partner." Lily said stubbornly.

Potter, with great propriety, requested to be allowed the honor of her hand, but in vain. Lily was determined, and not even Sir William was able to convince her.

She turned away, denying the gentleman of her company when James was accosted by Miss Black.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie." Narcissa said.

"I hardly think you can."

"You're thinking of how odious it will be to spend more evenings in this fashion; the noise, the lack of class. And the self importance of this witches and wizards! What I would give to hear your thoughts about them!"

"Your conjecture could not be more wrong. My mind was more agreeable engaged. I have been meditating the very great pleasure a pair of beautiful eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Black immediately turned her eyes to his face and demanded to know which witch was to be given credit for his reflections. Mr. Potter replied with great intrepidity.

"Miss Lily Evans."

"Miss Lily Evans!" repeated Miss Black _the mudblood_ she thought however, "I am all astonishment, how long has she been your favorite? And pray- when am I to wish you joy?"

"I knew you would ask me that question. A witch's mind is rather fast in this matters, it jumps from admiration to love, and from love to matrimony in seconds! I simply knew you would be wishing me joy, Cissy."

"No but of course I would wish you joy! If you're serious about this then so am I. You would have a wonderful mother-in-law, a muggle one for that. I imagine she would always be in Godric's Hollow with you. And don't even let me begin with her _adoptive_ mother, who is not a spec better."

He stopped listening not long after that, and his blank expression gave her permission to entertain herself in this manner. Her wit and sharp tongue flowed long.

**7.**

Letters arrived at Vancebourn around 9 am every day. Whether it was my muggle mail, when Lily's family wrote, or the estate's house elves delivered them in a silver platter at breakfast. Wizards thought it was improper to fetch letters directly from the owl and the task was designated to the elves.

One particular morning Mrs. Vance was sorry this was the etiquette. A letter, written in snowy white parchment, addressed to Miss Emmeline Vance arrived from Grimmauld's Place.

"It's from Narcissa Black," said Emma and then read it aloud.

_My dear friend,_

_If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Andromeda and me I fear we must hate you for the rest of our days. I do love my sister but a daily tete-a-tete between two women can only end in a quarrel and I can only hex my sister for so long. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the aurors stationed in Hogsmeade._

_Yours ever,_

_Narcissa Black._

"With the aurors!" Marlene cried, "I wonder why our aunt forgot to mention that!"

"Dining out? That's unfortunate," Mrs. Vance thought out loud.

"Should I floo there? It would be most improper and I am terrible at apparating!" Emma asked her mother.

"No my dear, you must fly there. It will rain, I am sure, and you'll be forced to spend the night!"

"That would be a good scheme, if she could not just floo back! I am sure that would not be considered improper." Lily intervened.

"Oh but it would, for how is she to carry a broom though a chimney! That would be insensitive of them!" Mrs. Vance announced proudly.

"Maybe I should just try apparating, and hope for the best…" Emma started.

She was cut off by her mother hurrying her to get dressed so she could leave immediately. Grimmauld's Place was not far, but it would take her good 20 minutes to get there.

Mrs. Vance's hopes were met when it started to rain 5 minutes after she had left. Lily and Marlene feared for Emma, but her mother was delighted. The rain didn't stop all evening, and just like she predicted, Miss Vance had to stay overnight.

The next morning, at precisely 9 am Maddy the house elf carried the mail to the dining room. This time it was Lily who received a letter from Grimmauld's place.

_My dearest Lily,_

_I find myself very unwell this morning, and I thought it was because I got caught in the rain yesterday. Apparently I was wrong, Healer Slughorn was just here and apparently I was somehow poisoned by the pepperup potion Cissy brewed me. A common mistake a hear but I had the misfortune of suffering the consequences. They are devastated by my current state and will not hear of my departure until I am as good as new. Apart from a headache and the fire coming out of my mouth there's really nothing wrong with me. _

–_yours, Emma._

"Well my darling, if Emma should die. And reckon she could, we can be happy it didn't happen in the hands of a death eater, but in pursue of Mr. Black." Sarcastic Mr. Vance commented.

Lily was determined to go see her friend, and since she could not use the floo network, and was a terrible flyer, apparating or walking were her choices. She always thought of herself as a powerful skilled witch, but the apparition science was still too undeveloped to be used lightly.

"Do not be so silly-Lily; it will be as much as an impertinence to show up there with mud on your robes from walking, than it would be to simply floo there!"

"It really wouldn't, and I can clean my robes before I enter, I would only have to worry about my flushed face!" Lily replied, "And the distance is rather short, I shall be back for dinner. Marlene could come with me and stop at Hogsmeade so we don't walk alone, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't! I could pay madam Rosmerta a visit and catch a glimpse of the aurors!"

In Hogsmeade they parted, one for the local wizard-saloon and the other for Mr. Black's residence. Lily continued her walk through field after field, small puddles and jumping over loose dirt and mud. When she arrived at Grimmauld's place and was shown to a breakfast parlor where Miss Narcissa and Mr. Potter sat, she had completely forgotten to clean her robes and fix her hair.

Her flushed face was certainly not the only thing to worry about.

**A/N:** it only took me 2 weeks to update, I feel efficient! Don't get too used to it though, I'm not a quick updater, I just had a lot of free time. I love reviews just as much as James loves Lily's eyes.

Sir Greengrass is a hardcore Jily shipper too! Figure that!


	3. Part 3 of 15

**A wizard's pride, a witch's prejudice**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the scenarios in this fanfiction, two brilliant women created them, Jo Rowling and Jane Austen. No copyright infringement is intended, this is pure mindless teenage fun.

**Side note: **loads of AU in this one, hopefully it will be worth the read. Might to a previously in AWP&AWP but not this time. Two more parts, lots to go!

8.

The ladies of Grimmauld's Place dinned at 7 o'clock every evening, and for the present evening the table was occupied only by Miss Narcissa, Mrs. Andromeda and Lily. They inquired on Emma's health and the pleasantries did not last long for Miss Vance had not gotten any better. Miss Black immediately repeated how sorry she was it had been her fault Emma got ill, and how much she loathed being sick, Lily felt grateful that the sisters cared for her friend so much but changed her mind quickly when they dropped the subject a few moments later. Showing affection only in front of Emma and when strictly necessary had nothing to do with their upbringing, but with their feelings.

Mr. Black was the only person in the household Lily was certain cared for her best friend's well being. She could tell he cared deeply for Emma, and was most pleasant to her in the times they spent together. Sirius Black was most definitely one of agreeable manners, and Lily never felt like an intruder when with him.

One particular day after having supper Lily went straight back to Emma's bedside, and Miss Black took it upon herself to abuse her. Her awful manners, a mixture of pride and impertinence, lack of entertaining conversation, no style, no taste not even a bite of beauty. To all this Mrs. Pettigrew added,

"She has nothing to recommend her, but being a good friend. I will never forget how hideous she looked the morning she arrived, and how untalented a witch must she be that Miss Evans could not apparate to save a life."

"I must agree with you, sister. To walk across the country to see a friend! And arrive in such a state! Especially now that her kin is being targeted, she could have been attacked, how do you think that would have looked on our family? The disrespect is unbelievable." Narcissa spoke these words like poison.

"You're both exaggerating cousins, I didn't even notice her robes when she arrived, and caring so much for a friend speaks very well of her character." Mr. Black defended Lily.

"But you did notice, didn't you Mr. Potter?" Cissy turned to look at him, "And you would never wish to see your own sister in such a state, would you?"

"Certainly not." He made a pause, "but her eyes did have a sort of beautiful glow to them due to the exercise."

"Regardless, she comes from an unsuitable family. It's a shame for Emma, I do dote on her. To be associating with such witches, and to have an improper family herself, no matter how many uncles she has in the auror department." Andromeda continued, ignoring James' words.

Much after that, the party had taken upon themselves to rob Mr. Potter of his fortune in a game of wizard cards; Lily joined them in the living room. They asked her to play the game with them, but suspecting they were betting high she declined the offer. Instead she said she'd take a book from the shelf and sit comfortably on a chair to spend a few hours reading.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" asked Mr. Pettigrew all astonishment, "how odd!"

"Miss Lily Evans," said Miss Black, "despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise or such censure," said Lily, trying her best to control the anger in her tone, "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In being a fantastic friend, I am sure you have pleasure," said Mr. Black, "and I hope it will soon be increased when you see her healthy."

Lily thanked him from the heart, and then walked towards a table where a few books were lying, Sirius immediately offered to fetch more from the library, any book she wanted. Lily assured him she would do just fine with the ones in the room.

"I am astonished that your father left such a small collection of books Sirius, and what a delightful library you have at Godric's Hollow, Mr. Potter!" cried Miss Black.

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations of Potters across the centuries."

"And then you have added so many volumes yourself, you're always buying books."

"Yes, well, in times like these you have to be prepared, and a chair in the Wizengamot calls for a broad education. Reading, after all provides, such education. Besides, I do not wish to neglect my family's library."

"Neglect! As if you'll ever stop adding beauties to that noble place. Sirius, when you build your own house make sure you take Godric's Hollow as an example, that's what a great manor should look like."

"Indeed, cousin."

Lily had been engrossed by the conversation from the start, not because it had anything to do with her but for the way people seemed to act around Mr. Potter. Soon enough she left the book aside and positioned herself between Mr. Black and Miss Black to observe the game.

"Has Miss Potter grown much this spring? She is probably as tall as I am now." Said Miss Black.

"I think she is. Catherine is now about Miss Lily Evan's height, or rather taller."

"Oh! I really want to see her again, she's delightful. Such manners, she's very accomplished for her age as well. I hear she even invents her own spells!"

"I find it amazing, how accomplished you young witches are." Mr. Black said, "Nowadays you brew potions, fly brooms, execute spells to perfection and still manage to look radiant. I don't think I've ever heard someone speak of a young witch without saying she's accomplished."

"Your list of the common accomplishments has too much truth Sirius," started Mr. Potter, "the word is applied to any witch who received basic training. I am thus very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I can't say I've met more than half a dozen accomplished witches in my lifetime."

"Nor I, I am sure," added Miss Black.

"Oh Merlin, you must comprehend a great deal of assets in your idea of an accomplished witch," observed Lily.

"Yes, in fact I do," Potter replied.

"But of course!" Miss Black stepped in again "to be really accomplished one must surpass the common. A witch must have a thorough knowledge of history of magic, astronomy, magical creatures, divination, spells, potions and flying to deserve the word; and apart from all of this she must possess something about her, and the air around her, her manner of walking and addressing others; or the word will be but half deserved."

"All this she must possess and she must add yet something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"Then I am surprised to hear you've met six accomplished witches. I'd rather wonder now at your knowing any."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a witch, such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe, united. I am sure it would be something dreadful for me to behold."

Quite obviously both sisters were outraged by her comment but Lily made no other remark and went back to her reading. After a long silence Miss Evans thought it convenient to check on her friend once more and excused herself from the room, right after her departure Miss Black said,

"Lily Evans is one of those witches who wishes to make herself more appealing to wizards by underestimating her own sex, dreadful tactic if you ask me."

"Yes, a very mean art that is," said Mr. Potter, to whom that was addressed, "but I do not believe she meant it that way."

Miss Narcissa Black was not happy with such reply, and once more silence filled the room.

9.

The next morning Lily went to check on Emma in order to dispatch an owl to Vancebourn carrying the news of her health. However her friend was not any healthier and Miss Black thought it wise to call for Healer Slughorn again. Miss Evans wrote a quick note to Mrs. Vance requesting her presence in Grimmauld's Place so she could judge the situation herself.

Mrs. Vance apparated just after breakfast with Marlene, and along with Lily they tended to Emma's needs all morning. When healer Slughorn arrived he confirmed Mrs. Vance's hopes, Emma could not yet travel back to Vancebourn and she had to prolong her stay with the Blacks.

"I found her much worse that I thought I would, Mr. Black" said Mrs. Vance, "I do not think it is advisable to move her just yet."

"Remove! Merlin's sake, I will not hear of it! I am sure my cousin will have none of it either; she will stay as long as she needs and wants, Mrs. Vance."

"How gracious of you Mr. Black, such generosity!" Mrs. Vance continued, "of course she's enduring her illness with the best of spirits, that's just how my good Emma is, so kind and sweet. If it had been any other girl I am sure you would find her in the worst disposition, and of course she now has the greatest friends. A lovely room you have here too, such expensive furnishing."

"Yes, it is quite wonderful. I am enjoying my stay in Grimmauld's Place a great deal," replied he.

"I hope you're not leaving soon, although you did have a short lease I've heard. A pity for you will not find a home as beautiful as this in the entire county," Mrs. Vance pressed the subject with the vilest intentions of course.

"Well I find myself comfortably settled here for the moment, but I live my life in a hurry and if I decide to leave, believe me madam, I would do it within 5 minutes!"

"I am not a spec surprised, Mr. Black, that's precisely what I thought you'd do," said Lily, smiling.

"You begin to know me, don't you?"

"Oh yes! I find myself in good acquaintance with your character Mr. Black."

"I would take it as a compliment and act of friendship, but it is embarrassing to be read so easily!" Sirius was smiling as well, it was rather easy to get to know him and he knew it. "That's why I never took auror training."

"A true loss for the auror department I am sure Mr. Black," Marlene said, barely containing her giggles, "But why didn't you join the aurors, Mr. Potter? I hear it's quite the elite of the wizarding world."

"I thought of it, but my family has always been involved in wizarding politics not the militia, and when I graduated I was offered a spot in the law enforcement department so I took it. That way I could keep an eye on my friends, get them out of trouble. Although here in the country they are not likely to get into any," he turned to look at Black and they shared a look that intrigued Lily.

"How so? I think the country is just as dangerous as the town is, with the war going on… and Mr. Black looks quite civil, not troublesome at all," said Mrs. Vance.

"I am quite well behaved nowadays, but we were kids once, running around in a boarding school. You should see us all together Miss Lily, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and I. Even if now that Peter married my cousin he's become tiresome and boring," to that Mr. Pettigrew scowled, but received a pat in the shoulder from James. "Maybe someday you'll meet him, but he spends most of his time in London."

"I'd love to meet him, Mr. Black, especially now that I'm curious about your various activities," laughed Lily and turned to look at Potter, whose hazel eyes were fixed intently on her.

"Then maybe you should have a ball, and invite him!" Marlene exclaimed, and Lily's cheeks burned with shame of her impertinence.

"Oh! I had not thought of that, but it seems like a good way to get to know the families in the neighborhood, and Lupin can't refuse really…" Mr. Black was thinking out loud, and Marlene took it as a confirmation.

"It will be so much fun! And you can invite the aurors!"

Mr. Black was startled but remained in good spirits, whereas his cousin looked disgusted.

"Of course, of course. As soon as your sister is well and healthy you shall name the date."

-.-.-

And so it was, that Grimmauld's Place was to hold a ball, and a lot of new people was to arrive.

A/N: I know I am going to hell for delaying the update for so looooooong. Are you still reading? Hope so, reviews are as welcome as Emma in Grimmauld's Place, and that's a lot.

AND LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN, this is important. James has a sister for plot purposes, and Lupin is out of the picture for now. But it will all make sense later. Promise.

Smooches all around.


End file.
